


Perfectible

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Basically Chapter 207 with fluffy continuation.), (Including but not limited to summary of Chapter 207.), Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama had always dreamed to join All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp. Always, to meet all the best volleyball players his age from all around Japan, to receive the best training he could ever get.</p><p>So why when his dream came true, he felt utterly torn between bubbling happiness and sweet sadness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectible

**Author's Note:**

> In which I look at Chapter 207 of the manga through KageHina shipper eyes and made up a little continuation after the staggering cliffhanger.

The cold, mid-November day had started just like any other school day for Kageyama.

He woke up, did his mourning routine, and ate his breakfast while wondering what sort of practice he’d do with Hinata and the team today. The other day, his mother had referred to Hinata as ‘your best friend, the boy with orange hair who jumps very high’, and while Kageyama felt satisfied that he had acquired a best friend level with Hinata—he never had any best friend prior to the bearer of number 10 in Karasuno team—his chest tightened a little and he was confused on why he felt like something is missing on Hinata and him being best friends.

Just half an hour later, he found himself walking past the school gate. He could see the big banner, congratulating the boys volleyball club for making it to Spring Interhigh Volleyball Tournament. Kageyama, who was part of strong junior high school team that was expected to go to national level, didn’t find anything new. But as he watched his breath, white and smoky, danced in front of him, he realised that there’d probably one person who’d get really excited by just seeing such banner.

The very same person was eating sandwich and talking to a bespectacled boy whom he called ‘Ac-chan’.

Kageyama watched Hinata’s tiny back—tinier than most of their teammates—and the world got a notch brighter, the temperature rose a little.

Then, their third year manager, Kiyoko-san, was calling from the third floor about “measurements for pamphlet”. The Dumbass was way too happy for being called to speak to a beautiful girl in public (and being so friendly with this ‘Ac-chan’ too), so Kageyama immediately loomed behind Hinata.

“Oi…” he grumbled, glancing down at Hinata. “We’re going to have a showdown… for the maximum vertical reach.”

Then Kageyama watched, with satisfaction, that all of Hinata’s attention finally turned to him, like always.

(He noted with a little more satisfaction that ‘Ac-chan’ was so surprised to see him coming. Hinata’s friend seemed to find it hard to believe that the small, friendly Hinata was very close to him, a big, unfriendly Kageyama. Kageyama almost always found their shock interesting, if only Hinata’s friends weren’t way too close and friendly with his Hinata. Hinata wouldn’t even be able to spike so beautifully without him, dammit, so Kageyama was definitely the most important person in Hinata’s life.)

They agreed to bet on three curry buns on whoever could do highest vertical reach. Then they bickered as usual, pushing their elbows against one another until they were shaking and making scary face. They both firmly thought there was no way they’d lose another little competition between them, despite the fact that they had had tons of them.

Several steps behind Hinata and Kageyama, Ac-chan was once again confused as what sort of partnership and friendship these odd duo had. Weren’t they best friends? Or whether they’re best friends but also biggest rivals since beginning? Hinata did tell story on how he had promised to defeat Kageyama after his first official match forever. Now that they were on the same team, the need to defeat one another hadn’t died down, apparently.

But as Hinata stepped into the school with Kageyama, forgetting about him, the boy with glasses thought, with a small smile, about how they looked so perfect together, even when they looked like they wanted to kill each other at the same time.

*)*

Kageyama’s times with Hinata were always so exhilarating.

As Hinata claimed that he won in growth, for he grew 1.4 cm to 164.2 com, while Kageyama only grew 1.3 cm, from 180.6 to 181.9 cm, Kageyama actually wanted to congratulate Hinata. Kageyama got on just fine with his height, but if Hinata were taller, it’d be good for his performance too, and for the team, and for how happy Hinata would be with his desired height.

Then Tsukishima came, announced with great annoying pride, on how he had reached 190.1 cm height. Hinata toppled to the ground, screaming. Kageyama was torn between wanting to pick Hinata up by the back of his collar like a cat or to embrace him—yes he’d been dreaming of being gentler to Hinata lately—and telling him how Hinata had at least defeat him in growth and that he’d definitely going to grow taller.

Then, they were going to test vertical reach on the other gym. Hinata and Kageyama left their gym next to each other, firing competitive words as they walked.

And when Hinata was about to jump, Kageyama could feel the gaze from everyone in the team. Hinata might be small and in the position where height was actually needed, but he might as well be the leader of the team, in term of spirit, growth, and, Kageyama’s favourite, unpredictability.

Hinata jumped.

And his maximum vertical reach was 333 cm.

Kageyama did a quiet celebration, by just saying “Yus”—for his number was 337 cm—though he was actually screaming and dancing inside. Then he glared at Hinata, who was still grabbing his head and yelling for losing three curry buns and the little friendly competition he had with Kageyama.

Hinata’s jump was amazing and everyone knew that.

Even Kageyama knew this on just one glance. He’d definitely tell Hinata ‘Your jump is actually awesome, you Dumbass’, if only Hinata didn’t immediately challenged him for maximum blocking reach—and betting a week’s worth of Gungun yogurt.

The two were already in their world once again that they didn’t hear their seniors talked about how Hinata’s jump was also improved by Kageyama’s toss.

Or perhaps, deep down, they already knew this.

*)*

Hinata’s block was only 310 cm while Kageyama was 320 cm. So Hinata owed him three curry buns and seven Gungun yogurts. Kageyama raised his eyebrows at Hinata with satisfaction. Hinata had demanded rematch.

But then Takeda-sensei pulled the gym’s door open. The team thanked the teacher with Daichi’s command, and then he bespectacled man announced how Kageyama was invited to All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp.

Someone who stood outside the gym would probably think there was an explosion inside.

Someone started to yell and then Hinata next to him yelled and almost everyone yelled then. Hinata was the first person who reached him, jumping, and roaring, “Whoaaa, that is so cool, Kageyama!” Then everyone came crushing down at him and ten people talked to him at once. Kageyama didn’t know whom to focus, so he decided to pick his favourite person to focus on. Hinata smiled up at him, grinning, with teeth and all, but Kageyama knew that Hinata was also filled with envy beside pride.

Tanaka was shouting something beside Nishinoya and Kageyama didn’t know who to listen first again. Thankfully, Daichi stopped everyone, for they needed to take the newest group photo.

And Kageyama didn’t get the chance to talk to Hinata again until they finished for the day.

*)*

It was already dark when Kageyama ate half of his curry buns. In the end, though Hinata did bought him three curry buns and a Gungun yogurt for the day—six more left—Kageyama gave Hinata one and half curry buns he owned. Hinata made mean remarks on how Kageyama wasn’t usually so kind and they bickered like usual.

Yes, just like always.

But then Kageyama remembered that in a week, he’d join the most prestigious camp for all volleyball player in high school, and it’d be amazing.

Except that Hinata wouldn’t be there.

But it would be okay, wouldn’t it? Hinata wasn’t always there on his life. In fact, Hinata was only in his life since April that year, so…

So why did Kageyama felt his stomach cold and his chest tightened with the prospect on going to the camp but leaving Hinata on Karasuno?

“Kageyama? What’s going on? Are you okay?” Hinata tugged the side of Kageyama’s jacket.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata. His big, doe-like brown eyes reflected the faint street light on the distance. His nose was red. He was probably cold, yet he stayed to accompany Kageyama eating the curry bun as they walked home. But Hinata wouldn’t come with Kageyama to the camp and suddenly Kageyama’s arms were around Hinata’s shoulders.

Kageyama could practically hear Hinata’s confusion and surprise, but not the sound of Hinata’s bike fell. Hinata didn’t pull back. Instead, he returned Kageyama’s sudden and fierce hug, and Kageyama was once again in heaven and hell at the same time. If Hinata were being nice to him—being so very nice between their continuous competitions and bickerings—it’d be harder to leave him.

But Kageyama must leave, for the team’s sake, for his own sake, and for Hinata’s sake too.

It would be only days, weeks at most, of not bickering and competing with Hinata, but Kageyama felt so empty at the prospect.

When he pulled back—and his face was very, very uncomfortably hot—he was half-expecting Hinata to make some mean remark, like, ‘Geez, that’s not very competition-y of you!’ or some other stupid stuffs.

But Hinata didn’t.

He stared up at Kageyama, his expression suggested someone who was just slapped awake from a deep sleep.

Then Hinata made a tiny smile as he breathed, his breath white in front of him. “I’ll miss you too, Kageyama.”

Small little snowflakes had made their way down from the sky, but all Kageyama could see was Hinata, who was smiling and looking like he wanted to cry.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama grunted. “Dumbass Hinata. Dumbass.”

And he pulled Hinata into another tight hug once again.

“Dumbass Hinata,” repeated Kageyama, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to say it for a while. Then he realised that he never really call people with names except than their own—and Hinata was his only special case.

But then again, Hinata was his only special everything. No one spiked Kageyama’s toss like Hinata, no one he knew trained as hard as Hinata…

… But everyone probably realised how meaningful Hinata was in Kageyama’s life.

If people he knew were coming and seeing him hugging Hinata under the blanket of snow, night, and street light, Kageyama was sure he couldn’t care less.

He just wanted something to remember Hinata by when he was away. He just wanted to have memory of how warm Hinata was, how he smelled like the sun always, even in winter, and how he would return Kageyama’s hug with a gentle embrace that was so unlike Hinata, that was so unlike his hard spike, that was so unlike anything Kageyama ever experienced.

They pulled back at the same time then.

“Make some friends in the camp, Stupid Kageyama,” said Hinata with a big smile. His face was red and not only from cold, Kageyama noted with relief, for he wasn’t the only blushing here.

“You work on your lousy receive too, Dumbass Hinata,” Kageyama returned with a grin.

Their elbows met again on cold, snowy air.

*)*

Once they arrived before Kageyama’s gate, Hinata put on his gloves and looked up at Kageyama.

“I better go before the snow got too thick. It’d be hard to bike then,” Hinata gave Kageyama a small pat by the arm. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Kageyama looked down at Hinata, knowing that there were still days until he left, yet he didn’t want to leave at all. But he must go the camp. It was never easy to part, even when Kageyama knew they'd meet again in several hours. He must do something now so he wouldn't break apart. He must become more than Hinata's best friend.

“Hinata,” Kageyama placed his freezing, almost numb hand on Hinata’s left shoulder.

“Yes?” Hinata looked up at Kageyama once again, his eyes big and his smile sweet.

And Kageyama leaned down and kissed Hinata on the lips.

It was nothing more then placing his lips upon Hinata’s. Hinata’s lips were cold, yet slightly warm and wet and very soft. Warmth spread all over Kageyama’s body and he had let himself moan over such simple kiss.

Hinata’s face was as red as tomato when Kageyama pulled back, his hand still on Hinata’s shoulder. Kageyama was ready if Hinata wanted to punch him or something. But Hinata tugged Kageyama’s collar and leaned up, tiptoed to kiss Kageyama too.

Kageyama was way too embarrassed to say anything afterwards but, “That was my first kiss, you Dumbass.”

“Your first two kisses, you mean,” Hinata corrected, with a pout, though he was so red that Kageyama started to get worried.

“I see. So you can do math now.”

“I always do math, Stupid Kageyama.”

But then they shared their third kiss together, this time Kageyama leaned down and Hinata tiptoed, meeting him halfway. After all those touches and warmth, Hinata must leave because of the snow and because his face was so red that Kageyama was almost sure Hinata—and himself too—would explode out of excitement and happiness at some point.

And as Kageyama watched Hinata disappeared on a turn, he felt torn once again, but with more assurance and now, because best friends don’t share their first three kisses together.

Hinata and him were definitely more than best friends now.

Opening the gate to his house, Kageyama wondered whether he could get away with sneaking small, beautiful, and amazing Hinata into his bag to the camp.


End file.
